Demigods, Dragons, and Devils
by ImHellaUgly
Summary: Percy just wanted peace. He wanted a normal life. But it seems like the Fates have something against him. Suddenly thrust into more mythological problems, he finds himself being a hero once again.
1. Prologue

From the ground he watched as his family was torn apart.

He knows he's dying, as a son of Hades he could feel his own life force slipping away. He knows he only had a short period of time left. He knows. But he also knows that he is unable to help his friends. Not when he can't help himself.

One by one they were slaughtered by the earth itself. Gaea picked them off one by one. Killing them in ways he has only seen in his fathers Fields of Punishment. Each of their deaths seared into his memory as the last things he would witness.

It started with Frank then Reyna then Hazel and after that they all blurred together, no longer was he able to tell the order they happened in, but the gruesome ways they happened would always haunt him, even after death.

Eventually there was only two left, the strongest of them all, the one they all looked up to, his older brother in everything but blood, Percy. And the girl who was like an older sister to him ever since he lost his own, Annabeth.

Percy fought like a demon.

His blade, Riptide, slicing through blasts of earth and monsters like a hot knife through butter. He himself was a blur, every movement was unpredictable, yet calculated. Every swing of his sword was deadly, but filled with hope of a better future. He was moving so destructively, yet _oh so gracefully_.

It was the most amazing thing The Ghost King has ever seen.

And Annabeth was doing her thing too, every movement no matter how small was calculated to even the smallest variable _instantly_. She is showing the hordes of monsters that she truly is a daughter of Athena.

For a moment his spirits were raised, maybe they could win this war. Maybe those two would save the world once again. Maybe they-

His hopeful thoughts were interrupted as sand erupted from the ground and ensnared the gods in a cacoon of earth. They could get out, but it would take a while. But Nico knew they didn't have a while.

And for the last time Nico knew, he knew that they were doomed.

His eyes started to close.

The gods were trapped, and the only demigods left are Percy and Annabeth. They had no hope.

They closed further.

Out of the corner of his vision he saw an earthen spear erupt from the ground, and enter the chest of his sister in all but blood and felt her soul enter the underworld.

His eyes immediately traveled to Percy who was furiously cutting his way to Gaea.

He didn't want to keep them open any longer.

As he was about to close them he felt a drop of water hit his face.

And he remembered, they have Percy Jackson on their side, there is no way they would lose.

He just knows it.

His eyes finally fall shut. And he has a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He awoke to a smell, a familiar one. A very potent stench that hasn't assulted his senses since he was 12. It was a smell that brought back many memories and none of them were good.

His eyes snapped open and he was greeted with an all too familiar place, a place that lived in his worst memories.

His room.

Empty and crushed beer cans litter the brown carpet that was once white, and mold was visibly growing on the walls. Confusedly he rolled off of his creaky bed, his right hand going to his pocket, but finding nothing there.

He froze.

Then panicked.

His hands flew to his pockets searching for Riptide, but it was to no avail. It just wasn't there. This can only mean two things. Either someone has it and is preventing it from returning with some form of magic, or he lost it forever. He is really hoping for the former.

Once again he returns his eyes to his dirty surroundings. The walls and floor are dirty like they were when _he_ was around. That's definitely not a good thing. His eyes finally reach the door and he froze. Attached to the back of the door is a mirror and whoever is staring back at him is definitely not his reflection. He hopes.

Very slowly and carefully he walks towards the mirror and the reflection gets larger, along with the feeling building in his stomach.

Staring back at him was a boy about 12 years old. But there was no denying it that the boy was him. He looks almost exactly like Percy did when he was that age with only a few differences.

Gone were his sea green eyes and in their place were two piercing amethyst orbs that shone with intelligence that wasn't previously found in his eyes. His black hair isn't wild and untamed as it was before, now it is straight and silky going down to his eyebrows and the nape of his neck.

But the rest of his features were undoubtedly the same. The same scraggly body, albeit a little more filled out. The same strong jawline and thick eyebrows.

As a last check he waved his hand and his reflection did the same, confirming that it is him.

His eyes narrowed, something is definitely going on here. Not only was he in his old but new body but he was back in his old room. When _Gabe_ was still alive. Anger swelled up in his chest as he thought about Gabe and all of the times he would beat his mom and disrespect her.

As his anger built he heard a loud slapping noise followed by the sound of glass shattering.

He opened the door in a rush and dashed down the hall, reaching the living room in only a couple seconds. As he made it into the living room he noticed shards of a broken plate and spilled food on the floor. Sprawled on the floor next to it was his mother in all her beauty. She was cradling her already bruising face with tears streaming down her face. The anger in his chest instantly soared to new heights.

His head snapped up and standing there was _Gabe_ in all his disgusting glory. His face was contorted into a disgusting snarl that somehow made him look uglier than usual. He was the same as Percy remembered. Same dirty clothes, same balding head, and the same disgusting stench that made him want to vomit.

When Percy saw his face all his anger exploded.

He flew at Gabe with fury in his eyes, ready to kill him.

Only to get smacked away by Gabe's disgusting hands.

He flew backwards, the power of the slap enough to carry his little body a few feet. His body was sent rolling across the dirt covered floor. Pain racked his body. He lay groaning as Gabe angrily moved his mouth forming words that Percy couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears.

Gabe turned his attention back to Sally saying words that Percy could actually hear this time. The words made his heart stop, his world freeze, and all his anger turned into panic.

"Your little bastard tried to hit me, and I think as punishment I'm going to kill you in front of him"

Percy doesn't remember much of what happened after that.

Just a splatter of warm red, a fiery hot fury, then everything faded to black.

 **AN: I am probably going to extend the chapters length after this. And before anyone asks, yes, Percy will habe a sacred gear. I know I want to give him a water based sacred gear, but I haven't thought it out all the way. Feel free to suggest anything for his sacred gear.**


	3. Chapter 3

Percy layed in the rubble of his old apartment building, staring at the sky with blank eyes. He had awoken a while ago, unable to see the bodies of his mom or Gabe. Though that might be a good thing. If he saw his mom's body he would definitely lose it after everything that has happened recently. First, he lost all of his friends and family to the same person, all in the same day. Then he wakes up in a different body only to witness his mom be murdered by one of the people he absolutely _hates._

He doesn't know what would happen if he saw his mother's body. But it definitely wouldn't be good. At this point he doesn't even have anymore tears to shed.

"HEY! THERE'S SOMEONE OVER HERE!" Percy realized that he probably is the someone the voice was yelling about. He also realized that he doesn't care.

"HEY KID!" Now Percy knows they are definitely talking about him. He still doesn't care.

"OVER HERE KID!" Whoever is yelling, Percy realized, is very persistent and they probably aren't going to give up anytime soon. He forcefully dragged himself from his despair and stood up to face the man with a sigh. He looked at the man, a nameless police officer, and Percy couldn't bring himself to care about what he looked like.

The officer finally reached him and kneeled so he could be face to face with Percy. "Hey kid, are you okay?" A nod was his response. "Did you live here?" Another nod. "Do you know what happened here?" Nod.

Joe, Percy decided to call the officer that, was getting tired of the non-verbal answers and Percy could tell by the sigh he released. "Can you tell me what happened here?" Nod. There was an uncomfortable silence. Another sigh. Percy knows that this is unfair to Joe, but he can't help it. He doesn't want to talk.

"Will you tell me what happened? C'mon kid work with me a little bit. I don't want to be here and I'm sure you don't either. So please just work with me." Joe has a good point. The quicker Percy cooperates the quicker he can leave. Although Percy doesn't want to talk he also doesn't want to be here either. So with a sigh Percy spoke.

"It was my step-father, h-he had a bomb... he killed my mom" Most of that wasn't true of course, but they had no way to disprove his claims so he would be good with that story. Hell, he couldn't tell them the truth even if he wanted to. Percy doesn't remember what happened after Gabe stabbed his mom, there was only a flash of light before everything went black. But Percy knows he was probably the cause of whatever happened. He was the most likely cause of whatever happened as he was the only one in there with powers.

Joe's eyes widened, before he cursed under his breath and quickly wrote something down in a notebook he pulled from his breast pocket. He looked back at Percy with saddened eyes and spoke. "Well kid, do you have any family members that you can go to?" Percy shook his head no. He doesn't have any family on his mom's side as far as he knows, and he isn't about to go to any on his dad's side because they most likely won't help him anyways. The officer grimaced.

"What's going to happen to me?" Percy asked. He honestly doesn't really care what happened to him, but he should probably stick to the role of a scared kid, to avoid any kind of suspicion.

Joe looked at him with pity filled eyes. "Well kid, you're going to be put in foster care." Percy's eyes widened marginally.

 _Well shit._


	4. Chapter 4

The months blurred by. Percy was passed around family to family. Sometimes he was with them for a month and other times it was only for a couple of days. None of them were particularly mean or horrible, they all provided him with a safe place to stay and warm food to eat. Some of them even tried to make him happier and would buy him things to try and cheer him up. But Percy refused to let himself get attached to them, none of this was permanent.

Then one day he was at the orphanage, waiting for the next family to come and pick him up. That's when they arrived.

The caretaker walked in, tailed by a family of three. A Japanese man who appears to be in his late thirties, a woman of around the same age, and a bubbly child around Percy's age with spiky brown hair.

Percy and the brunette boy locked eyes and the boy's eyes widened. The kid looked back at his parents and started talking animatedly. Percy sighed, the kid was probably asking about why they are there and wants to leave. Not that Percy could blame him.

"Mom! Dad! He's the one! I'm telling you!" Percy was brought out of his thoughts by the yelling of the kid that sounded much louder than before. He looked up and right there was the caretaker and the family, all of whom were smiling at him gently, and the boy was bouncing on his feet and smiling brightly at him. Now that he was closer Percy could make out what the boy looked like. He has spiky brown hair that hangs slightly over his forehead and a little spiky tuft on the nape of his neck. He also had plain brown eyes. All in all he looked fairly normal.

"Hi! I'm Issei Hyoudou and this is mom and dad! I'm gonna be the ultimate harem king!"

Percy stared at him for a while. Then he slowly started chuckling, eventually he was clutching his stomach while laughter racked his whole body. Issei looked confused, his parents looked amused, and the caretaker just watched with a smile. This is the first time since he arrived in this new world that he has had a good laugh like this, all over something this kid said.

Percy's eyes widened and he stopped laughing.

Wait, the kid wasn't speaking english.

* * *

 **Okie dokie now we got the build up completed. Next chapter will be longer and will actually get into the meat of the story. Sorry for the long wait I just couldn't figure out how I wanted to write this. See ya next time I guess.**


	5. Chapter 5

Issei let his eyes wander around the room. His brown eyes trailing over the other children in the room. They were of all shapes and sizes, some younger than him, others were a couple years older. At first glance they all had nothing in common. No features shared between them, clearly none of them were related. Yet they all shared one thing in common. They were all orphans. For one reason or another they didn't have anyone that they could call family.

Which is exactly why he and his parents were there.

One of these children, they don't know which yet, will be coming home with them. At first he was reluctant to accept this, but his parents were very firm on the idea of adopting a child. Specifically a foreign one. Which is why they are in America, New York to be specific. Issei didn't have the slightest clue as to why his parents wanted a foreign child, but he's not complaining he's always wanted to travel. Also, he supposes that having a sibling would be pretty cool. As he let his eyes roam over the kids a flash of violet caught his eye, and before he knew it the amethyst colored eyes were staring right back at him.

The eyes were attached to a tan boy who looked to be a little younger than himself, he had smooth looking hair that hung just over his eyebrows, a square jaw, but his amethyst eyes really stood out. They were dull but shone with some kind of intelligence. Not that Issei could tell any of that. All he saw was a fairly unique looking boy in a room of plain people.

Something clicked into place, and a smile came to his face. He has a plan

Issei tugged on his dad's sleeve, effectively gaining his attention, he then pointed at the purple eyed boy. He started hastily walking towards the boy, dragging his father with him, all the while yelling, "He's the one!"

Eventually they came to a stop in front of the younger boy, and he decided it was time to put his plan into action. A devilish grin came to his face.

"Hi! I'm Issei Hyoudou and this is mom and dad! I'm gonna be the ultimate harem king!" He finished his introduction with a flourish.

He did it! The seed for his ultimate plan has been planted! If it all goes right this kid will become his new little brother who will also share the ultimate dream that all men should strive for! Becoming a harem king! And judging by the way the boy's eyes lit up he was now seeing Issei's vision! He too shall be on his way to enlightenment! Yes! Yes! Ye-

He was cut off by the younger boy's laughter.

Yes?

It seems the boy is doubting his words! He tried to show him the way to enlightenment, and he laughs!?

Oh well.

He has the rest of his life to set his little brother straight.

 **AN: I have no excuse for the late update, just general laziness. I decided to write this to close up the story set up just cuz I felt like it. Next chapter will be getting into the actual story itself, and it won't just be a rehash of canon. And I refuse to have Percy get with multiple girls, so don't ask.**


End file.
